bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brina McTavish/Tropes
This page lists tropes that apply to Brina McTavish. *'Arch-Enemy:' Brina's a much more personal antagonist to Suì-Fēng and her prestige than any of the others ever were. Subverted in Suì-Fēng's case, as they make amends later on. *'Affably Evil' *'Anti-Hero:' Initially a Type V, but slowly slides between Types III and IV. *'Anti-Villain:' Type I. *'Arc Villain:' Brina, for a good part of the Children of Izanami series. At least, in the part she was mostly featured in. *'Awesomeness by Analysis:' Brina is able to guess the identity of a person by only the patterns on their hand. *'Ax Crazy:' Throughout her appearances, there is always a subtle sign of this. But it is made very clear once she goes up against a massive group of Soldaat. It's more accurate to say that she's butchering them more than anything else. *'Badass Bookworm:' Brina, prior to her meeting with Akisame and Suì-Fēng, is seen reading a book while sitting at an outside table. *'Berserk Button:' Harm her family, do anything remotely bad to her little sister surrogate, and you might as well call your local undertaker just to save time. **Two words: Sazuke Tensai. *'Blood Knight:' Definitely shows this within the events of the War of Four arc. *'By The Power of Grayskull!' "Suppress, Jadoku!" *'Calling Your Attacks:' Whenever Brina uses Kidō. *'Character Development:' Brina, after being critically wounded by the Prophet, actually shows that she still has a heart within her. *'Chronic Backstabbing Disorder:' First, she literally backstabs her mother upon orders from her Captain prior to backstabbing said Captain. Later on, she turns on the Prophet (albeit this ends up nearly getting her killed due to him anticipating this). *'Combat Pragmatist:' Brina had the option of simply heading on that plane to face her mentor directly, but instead chose to get her minions to set explosives on it. *'Cry For The Devil:' Suì-Fēng openly mourns Brina's "death", believing that the Prophet struck her down with the Blaze of Izanami. *'Dissonant Serenity:' Boy howdy. Even when she's being stabbed through the chest, all she does is compliment her attacker. This mannerism has apparently faded away over time, however. *'Drill Sergeant Nasty:' This is implied in a conversation with Hōrō-Kō. *'Establishing Character Moment:' Brina might have two of these. When she first encounters the Prophet and De Soto, her ruthless and malicious nature is clear. However, in her talk later with Suì-Fēng, she uses calm mockery to slowly pick at the woman until she snaps, leading her victim straight into Brina's awaiting Hannibal Lecture. The results aren't pretty and even shook up the relationship between Suì-Fēng and Akisame (who had suggested that the two talk in the first place). *'Evil Only Has To Win Once:' All Brina has to do is make one hit with your Shikai, and you can consider yourself screwed. Later on, however, the "evil" part of this trope is erased once she joins back up with the good guys. *'Impaled with Extreme Prejudice:' The Prophet shoves his sword through Brina's back and out through her chest. Thankfully, it doesn't kill her. *'Lean and Mean:' Brina has a slim, womanly figure... but don't let that deceive you. *'Lightning Bruiser:' She's the student of Suì-Fēng. What did you expect? *'Manipulative Bitch:' Brina shows signs of this particular trope time and time again. *'Not Worth Killing:' After she defeats Suì-Fēng for the second time, Brina realizes that Suì-Fēng's carrying a child, calls her out on it, and promptly decides this. Ironically, she gets one of these received to her by Sazuke after nearly being crippled by her. *'Oh Crap:' Right when she's struck down by the Prophet. *'Pet The Dog:' Her moments with Evelyn-Fon, as well as a moment with her brother during her short stay at Yūrei Ōkoku. *'Psychotic Smirk:' Her serene smile can sometimes be seen as this. *'Slasher Smile:' She seems very, very pleased at seeing Sazuke fight off the effects of her Shunkō... *'Start of Darkness:' Her murder of her mother. Unbeknownst to her, though, Evelyn survived... *'Used To Be A Sweet Kid:' Brina had a happy family, and despite the rigorous training she was put through, grew to love the company of her fellow Onmitsukidō members... that is, until they decided to test her loyalty... *'Villainous Breakdown:' Brina gets the second one within the War of Four series, with the first one being from Heigo Sureiyā. After getting struck with a punch courtesy of Sazuke's complete Shunkō (and proving to be unable to any damage whatsoever), she shifts from a cool and composed woman to a screaming and sobbing wreck. It's not pretty. Category:Trope Pages